


Head kisses

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crying, Drabble, Gender Dysphoria, Head Kisses, M/M, Shiro's really sweet, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Matt's dysphoria got him upset and Shiro is the best boyfriend





	Head kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was sad and sweet Shiro makes everything better

Matt hugged his knees closer to his chest as he quietly wept in the bathroom stall. he heard the door open. "Matt?" He heard his boyfriend call out. He didn't answer, he didn't want to pull Shiro into his own problems, but it was too late. he had whimpered. Shiro walked over to his stall and knocked. "matt are you okay?" He couldn't answer, words were stuck in his throat 'no, I want to slam my head against a wall'. Shiro spoke again. "Matt, let me in, please?" He was frozen against the cold wall even if his eyes were warm and teary. "I'm going to crawl under the stall, you're not like naked right?" Matt still couldn't speak, he could only whine. "I'm coming in ok?" he could see Shiro getting down to crawl under on the gross floor. He saw Matt and could only stare, and then respond. "What's wrong?" he crawled over and put a hand awkwardly on his boyfriend's back and start to rub circles. "If you don't talk to me I can't help, please say something?" Matt curled into Shiro's side and began to openly cry. Shiro hugged him and kissed the crown of his head. They stayed like that until Matt had calmed down and explained that his dysphoria had hit hard, Shiro didn't know what to say so he just hugged Matt again and told him that if it ever happened again to call him and he'd do whatever he needed to to make Matt feel better.


End file.
